First Christmas
by FaithinBones
Summary: Christine's first Christmas reminds Booth of another first Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Peyton prompt: could you write a holiday story for Christine's first Christmas since Hart Hanson isn't giving us one?

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Arriving at the crime scene, Booth exited his truck and looked around. "Hey Morris . . . come here."

ET Morris, curious, jogged over to where Booth was standing, "What can I do for you Agent Booth?"

Smiling, Booth opened the back passenger door and replied, "Get in the truck and watch my daughter until I come back. I won't be long; but, I sure as Hell can't leave her by herself."

"Aw, come on Booth. I got things . . ."

"Get your ass in the truck. I'll be right back."

Resigned, Morris climbed in the truck. Seeing a sleeping baby next to him, Morris took his phone out and emailed his wife, "Guess what I'm doing? I'm baby sitting Agent Booth's baby. Ha, you said Booth didn't know me. I told you he did."

Shortly Morris received a return email from his wife, "That college degree is really coming in handy."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ten minutes later, Booth was back. Opening the door, Booth looked at Christine's temporary babysitter.

Morris sliding out of the truck, remarked, "She's still sleeping."

Patting Morris on the shoulder, Booth replied, "I told you I wouldn't be long. Marcus said to help Hodgins."

Watching Morris jog away, Booth climbed up in to the truck and sat down next to his daughter. Seeing she was still asleep, Booth leaned back and closed his eyes. He figured Brennan would probably do her thing for a couple of hours and since it was 2:37 in the morning, he'd try for a little sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Opening the truck door, Brennan smiled to see her little family sleeping. Shaking Booth's knee, Brennan woke up Booth, "Booth, we can leave now. Marcus is going to have the body sent to the Jeffersonian. We can go home."

Sitting up Booth rubbed his eyes, glanced at his watch and smiled, "Good, it's not too late to have Christmas."

Smiling, Brennan walked around to the back of the truck, deposited her crime scene kit in the back and closed the door. Walking around the truck, Brennan entered the passenger side to find that Booth was waiting for her.

"Not my idea of a great Christmas for Christine, Bones. Making her sleep in a cold truck near a mutilated body on Christmas morning is not my idea of a Currier and Ives Christmas."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan pointed out the obvious, "Dad's out of town and Angela is meeting her father at the airport this morning. We didn't have a lot of choices."

Staring back at his daughter, Booth replied, "Yeah, it doesn't matter. She slept the whole time. I just had this picture in my head of the perfect Christmas for our baby and this isn't part of it."

"Well, when we get home, we can do whatever you planned to do to make your perfect Christmas. It will be fine."

Staring at Brennan, Booth leaned over and kissed her, "You're right. Let's go."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth carried Christine up to her bedroom and then came back downstairs to check on Brennan. Finding her in the kitchen, Booth remarked, "Let's go back to bed for awhile. It's only 6:40."

Shaking her head, Brennan looked up at Booth, "If you plan to have dinner at noon then I have to at least start baking the turkey soon. It's very large and will take quite awhile to cook."

"Well, put the turkey in the oven and then we can go back to bed."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "I know you Booth. You won't sleep if the oven is on."

Shaking his head, Booth exclaimed, "Well, we don't have to eat at noon. Just finish prepping it and put it back in the fridge. We can put it in the oven when we get back up."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan prepared her turkey and then placed it in the fridge. Booth, waiting in the living room, fell asleep on the couch. Brennan finding a sleeping Booth smiled and covered him with a blanket. Turning off the kitchen lights, she walked upstairs to lay down for awhile.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_Seeley Joseph Booth, what do you think you're doing young man?"_

_Blushing, Seeley stepped out from behind the Christmas tree and frowned, "I was going to wait until Pops came downstairs to put the presents under the tree and then I was going to jump out and tell him that I knew that there wasn't a Santa Claus. Just because Jared still believes doesn't mean that I should have to, Grandma. I'm eleven years old. I'm not a little kid."_

_Shaking her head, Marie walked over to where Seeley stood and placed her arms around his shoulders, "Why do you want to spoil your grandfather's fun Seeley? This is your first Christmas with us and he wants it to be special. He loves Christmas. Shoot, he's the King of Christmas. This is his favorite holiday and he loves the fact that he gets to share it with you and Jared. He loves you and he wants you to see that Christmas can be fun and exciting. If Jared still believes in Santa Claus then that just makes it all the more fun. Can't you relax and let everyone just have fun? Please Seeley. Just relax and feel the holiday."_

_Hanging his head, Booth muttered, "I guess I didn't think about it that way."_

_Hugging her grandson, Marie remarked, "You don't have to believe in Santa Claus, Seeley; but, we would like you to believe in the hope that Christmas represents. This is the birthday of the baby Jesus and he loves you and Jared and he doesn't want you to be sad anymore. You're safe now. We will never fail you Seeley. You can count on us. If we'd had any idea about what was going on we would have changed things sooner. I'm sorry we failed you; but, I swear, we will never fail you again. . . Think of Christmas as the beginning of your new life. You can be as happy as you want to be. Just remember, we love you."_

_Looking up at his grandmother, Seeley smiled, "Maybe I can learn to be the prince of Christmas."_

_Laughing, Marie hugged and kissed her grandson. "I love you Seeley. I will always love you."_

Waking, Booth slowly opened his eyes to see the Christmas tree across the room. "Thanks Grandma."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Booth had placed all of the presents he had for Christine and Brennan under the tree, Booth walked into the kitchen to take the turkey out of the fridge and place it in the oven to start baking. Once he'd made sure that all was well with his main course, Booth poured himself a small glass of eggnog and drank it. Happy, Booth left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to awaken his little family.

Walking into Christine's bedroom, Booth saw that Christine was already awake. She was standing against the railing of her crib and was smiling as Booth entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetheart. Santa brought you enough stuff to start a small store if you want to."

Lifting his smiling daughter into arms, Booth kissed her rosy cheeks and smiled, "Let's go wake up Mommy."

Entering into their bedroom, Booth saw that Brennan had fallen asleep on his side of the bed. Walking around to that side of the bed, Booth knelt down and stared at Brennan. Leaning over, Booth kissed Brennan on her nose and exclaimed, "Let's boogy Bones. Santa came and Christine wants to open her presents."

Opening one eye, Brennan replied, "Go away."

Laughing, Booth leaned over and kissed her nose again, "Come on Ebenezer, Christine and me are in the mood for presents. It's her first Christmas Bones. Don't you want to see her open her presents?"

Sighing, Brennan opened her other eye and saw the pleading look on Booth's face and the happy face of her daughter. Sitting up, Brennan remarked, "Angela calls you the King of Christmas. I believe she's right."

Laughing, Booth stood up, "Thanks Bones. I feel like the King of Christmas. I wish Parker could be here; but, I'll call him in a little while. Christine told me that she's very excited that Santa came."

Looking down at his watchful daughter, Booth smiled, "Didn't you Sweetheart?"

Patting Booth's face, Christine yelled, "Daddy."

Hugging his daughter, Booth replied, "You've been a good little girl and Santa really outdid himself . . . No coal for you."

Staring at Booth, Brennan smiled, "You do know that she doesn't understand what you're telling her."

Widening his eyes, Booth replied, "Ha, she's a genius, I can tell. She knows exactly who Santa Claus is. Come on Bones, you've stalled long enough."

Smiling, Brennan slid off of he bed and replied, "Yes your highness. I'm coming."

Laughing, Booth placed his arm around Brennan's shoulder and kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Honey."

"Merry Christmas Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Reviews would be a wonderful Christmas present. Thanks. Merry Christmas everyone.

A/N: The "Honey" is for MJ.


	2. Chapter 2

JBCFlyers19 prompt: I would love to have a followup chapter for opening the presents and dinner, maybe with a few surprise guests showing up... You know Max can't miss his granddaughters first Christmas...

Well, since you asked . . . .

Oh, I thought I would mention, this story is pure Fluff.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. You are all very kind.

I don't own Bones. If I did we would have had a Christmas Episode and in February a Booth and Brennan Valentines Day Episode. Sigh. . . . . .

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the floor, with Christine sitting between his legs, Booth helped Christine open a present. Seeing the plush basketball, Booth exclaimed, "Look Christine, it's a basketball. When you get old enough, I'm going to get you a real one and I'm going to put a hoop over the garage door and we're going to play hoops all of the time."

Christine, seeing the ball, pulled it in to her hands and tried to suck on it. Booth, laughing, turned to Brennan, "Ok, you get the first point, she did what you said she'd do."

Smiling, Brennan handed Booth another present for Christine, "Oh look, Sweetheart, this one is from Mommy". Prepared for anything, Booth tore the paper open to reveal a Sophie the Giraffe Teether.

"Oh, man that's great. A giraffe."

Nodding, Brennan replied, "It's a teething aide."

Pulling the basketball from Christine's hand's, Booth gave her the giraffe. "Here you go Sweetheart. This is something you can sink those two teeth into."

Grabbing the giraffe, Christine squealed.

Proud, Brennan exclaimed, "I told Angela that she would enjoy a present like that."

Seeing the look of pride on Brennan's face, Booth smiled, "You did good Bones. . . . Ok, lets see what else we have."

After opening numerous presents, consisting of clothes, a jacket, shoes, three dolls, one stuffed rabbit and a Cookie Monster doll. Booth asked, "Is that it?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, I have one more."

Curious, Booth waited for Brennan to hand him the present. Tearing off the paper, Booth found a Tonka Titans Fire Engine.

Looking up at Brennan, Booth exclaimed, "This is so cool. I think this is the best present here."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I hope not. I have some presents for you too."

Smacking his hands together, Booth exclaimed, "Alright, bring them to me."

Laughing, Brennan carried several packages over to Booth. Picking up Christine who was gumming her giraffe, Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down.

Smiling, Booth opened each present leaving the largest present for last. Once he'd oohed and awed over his gifts of shirts, belt, boots and leather jacket, Booth pulled the big box close to him. Tearing the paper, Booth found himself staring at a Blackbird Remote Control Jet Fighter Airplane. Wowed, Booth gave Brennan his best teeth flashing smile.

"God, Bones. This is probably the best present anyone has every given me. . . . Ever.'

Proud that she had made Booth happy, Brennan remarked, "I did a lot of research and I found out that if you're a novice it isn't a problem flying it. It has a beginner's setting. Hodgins flies them as a hobby; so, you might want to talk to him about flying it."

Standing up, Booth walked over to the couch, collecting presents for Brennan along the way from under the tree. Placing them on the couch, Booth took Christine in to his arms and sat down next to Brennan.

"I don't think I have anything cool like your present Bones. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Don't be ridiculous Booth. You always give me lovely presents."

Opening her presents, Brennan found several blouses and a jacket. Smiling, Brennan opened the smaller presents. Surprised, Brennan found one package contained a silver and turquoise 4 strand bead necklace and in a smaller box held a Sterling silver Turquoise Baby Cuff Bracelet.

Staring intently at Brennan, Booth asked, "Are they ok?"

With tears in her eyes, Brennan leaned against Booth, "Booth . . . They're lovely. They are more than ok . . . I really like them. Thank you."

Proud, Booth smiled, "I wanted this to be a really nice Christmas . . . ."

Hearing knocking on their front door, Booth stood up, "Who the Hell thinks it's ok to bug people on Christmas Day?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Booth, it's probably one of our friends."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth carried Christine to the front door and opened it. Once the door was opened, Booth found himself staring at Max dressed as Santa Claus.

Max, holding up his white gloved hands, called out, "Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas."

Holding the door open, Booth stared at Max.

"Come on Booth, invite me in."

Looking down at Christine who was hiding her face in his shirt, Booth replied, "Only if you take the beard off. Christine doesn't like beards. I found that out when I took her to see Santa Claus last week."

Shrugging his shoulders, Max removed his beard, "God, she must have inherited her party pooper gene from you."

Grimacing, Booth stood aside to allow Max to enter the house. Carrying a pillow case stuffed with mysterious things, Max walked in. Placing the pillow case on the floor, he held out his hands towards Christine and asked, "Can I hold my granddaughter?"

Smiling, Booth placed Christine in to Max's hands. Max, cooing at his granddaughter hugged her and remarked, "I didn't come too early so that you could open presents before I got here. If you'll check the bag, you'll find presents from me."

Picking up the bag, Booth pulled out a present for himself, one for Brennan and four for Christine. Carrying them over to Brennan, Booth sat down and placed the boxes on the coffee table.

Max carrying his granddaughter to the other couch, sat down. "I made sure I took care of business last night so I'd be here today. I'm free all day. I was wondering if I could hang out with you today."

Considering it, Booth finally smiled, "Sure Max. The more the merrier."

Relieved, Max replied, "Thanks Booth. Open my presents."

Picking up the boxes, Booth handed Brennan's present to her and then opened his. Lifting the lid off of the small box, Booth found a slip of paper. Opening it, Booth found a carefully written note: This is good for babysitting services. Anytime you need it. Let me know. Can be used as many times as you want."

Smiling, Booth handed the note to Brennan, "Thanks. I mean it Max."

Placing the note on the couch next to her, Brennan opened her box. In it she found another piece of paper: Good for dinner. Anytime you'd like me to cook dinner, call me. I will come over and cook for you. Can be used as often as you need it. Unlimited requests are encouraged."

Smiling, Brennan smiled, "Thank you, Dad. This is very considerate of you. I love your present."

Beaming, Max pointed to the other boxes, "Open Christine's presents."

Reaching over, Booth picked up each present and opened them. Smiling, Booth found four Disney movies. "Hey, movies."

Nodding his head, Max replied, "I know you like movies; so, I bought movies that I thought you and Christine can watch together. Russ and Amy said the girls love those."

Studying each movie, Booth then handed them to Brennan to look at. Brennan seeing Nemo, exclaimed, "Oh, I've seen this one. It is very good."

Staring at Max kissing Christine, Booth exclaimed, "Merry Christmas Max."

Looking at his granddaughter then Booth and Brennan, Max smiled, "Merry Christmas. God I hope we have a better year this coming year than we did this year."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "It will be Max. My family is home with me and everyone is safe and happy. We're going to have a great new year."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you liked it. Let me know. Thanks.

A/N: I googled the toys; so, just in case you need to know, I don't work at a toy store and I don't own stock in any toy companies or Disney.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a continuation of JBCFlyers19 prompt.

Thanks for reading my story. Thanks for the reviews too. It's fluff; so, I hope you are enjoying it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

At noon, Brennan heard someone knocking on the front door. Curious, she left the kitchen and went in to the living room to see who their visitor was. Opening the door, Brennan found Sweets standing on the steps with three festively wrapped presents in his arms.

"Oh hi, Dr. Brennan. I just stopped by to drop off my presents. I hope I'm not interrupting lunch."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, Booth and I had to go out to a crime scene very early this morning; so, we're going to be eating lunch late today."

Nodding his head, Sweets stared over Brennan's shoulder, "Uh huh . . . uh huh. Good. So . . . Uh . . . Want me to bring in the presents?"

Stepping back, Brennan allowed Sweets access to the doorway.

Sweets, walking into the living room, took a deep breath and remarked, "Wow, something smells really delicious."

Closing the door behind her, Brennan pointed to the couch near her, "You can lay your presents over there if you'd like. If you'll wait, I have a present for you too."

Walking past Sweets, Brennan retrieved a wrapped box from under the tree and brought it over to where Sweets was standing. "Booth picked it out."

Nodding, Sweets smiled, "I'm sure it's nice. Thanks. . . . So, where is everyone? . . . Maybe I could say hello."

Pointing to the man cave, Brennan responded, "Booth, Dad and Christine are in the man cave. They're watching a movie."

Pointing toward the man cave, Sweets placed his present on the couch and walked away from Brennan, "I'll just say hello and then leave."

Watching Sweets walk across the room, Brennan then returned to the kitchen.

Walking into the man cave, Sweets found Booth sitting in his recliner holding Christine and Max sitting on the couch next to him.

Booth, noticing Sweets first, frowned and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Putting on a big smile, Sweets replied, "I just dropped off your Christmas present and I thought I'd just say hello before I leave."

Smiling, Booth responded, "Oh, ok, Thanks. . . . So, big plans today? I bet you have some really nice plans for the day."

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "Well, not really. I don't have any family. I just thought I'd heat up a frozen dinner and watch a little TV . . . by myself."

Getting the message, Booth sighed, "Want to stay here and eat lunch with us? . . . . Of course, we're just going to watch Christine's movies that Max gave her and then probably something else. I promised Bones that she could pick the movies today; so, God help me, I haven't any idea what she'll want to watch. It will probably being boring."

Smiling, Sweets replied, "Oh, thanks. I mean yeah, sure, I'd love to stay for lunch and I love movies."

Rolling his eyes, Max stood up, "I'll let Tempe know that there's another mouth to feed."

Sitting down on the couch, Sweets asked, "So what are we watching right now?"

Turning his attention to the screen, Booth answered, "Toy Story. It's about talking toys. . . Don't get all shrinky and tell me that the movie has some hidden meaning. Just watch it."

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "Of course."

Glancing at Sweets, Booth noticed Sweets relax and cross his legs. Realizing that Sweets was probably feeling lonely on a day like today, Booth remarked, "Bones made a big turkey. She said she had a feeling we might have company today. She said something anthropological and then said it was inevitable. I guess she hit that nail on the head."

Smiling, Sweets responded, "Dr. Brennan has really grown insightful since she's had her baby."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After lunch, Sweets asked Booth and Brennan to open his presents. "I'm sorry Max. I didn't know you were going to be here or I would have brought you a present."

"No problem kid. I don't have anything for you either."

Smiling, Sweets watched as Booth opened his present and found a Flyers Jacket.

"Wow, Sweets. You shouldn't have bought me a present like this."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets replied, "I wanted to."

Soon Brennan and Christine's presents were open and Brennan's Flyers jacket was revealed as well as Christine's Flyers Jersey.

Putting the jacket on, Brennan admired the warmth. "Thank you, Sweets. If will be very warm when we go to the games."

Picking up the present that he had bought Sweets, Booth handed it to Sweets to open. Booth laughed while watching Sweets tear the paper, "You're going to love the irony of this present."

Puzzled, Sweets opened the box to find a Flyers jacket inside. Laughing, Sweets took the jacket out of the box and put it on. "Cool. We're all set for the next game."

Max, a little jealous, looked on and remarked, "You look real cute, Sweets."

Booth, realizing that no one had given Max his Christmas present, walked over to the tree and hauled out a wrapped box. Walking over to Max, Booth handed the present to Max. "Merry Christmas, Max."

Grinning, Max replied, "Oh, this is nice. Thanks." Tearing off the paper, Max then opened the box to find a Phillies jacket inside. Holding it up, Max gave Booth a puzzled look.

Laughing, Booth explained, "I know you don't like hockey; so, I got you the baseball jacket instead."

Putting the jacket on, Max admired the coolness of the weave and replied, "No, you're right. Thanks, it's a great present."

Nodding her head, Brennan remarked, "We're a sports oriented family, Dad. You'll get used to us."

Sniggering, Max replied, "Yeah, I don't think so Tempe. My genius of a daughter married a jock. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that . . . And I mean never."

Smirking, Booth snaked his arm around Brennan's waist, "Well then it's a good thing we didn't need to rely on your imagination, Max."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, I'm done with this story unless someone else wants a sequel. Just let me know. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Mychakk prompt: maybe one more chapter? Doesn't have to be the Christmas Day, but maybe a Boxing Day when they meet with the gang? For dinner/drinks/bonding time - something like that? :)

Mendenbar and jsboneslover wanted a sequel too.

Well, since you asked . . . .

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets waited for most the afternoon; but, he finally got Booth alone in the kitchen.

"Uh . . . Booth, is there something that I should know about, I mean about you and Dr. Brennan?"

Cutting a slice from an applesauce cake, Booth placed it on a plate and replied, "Nope."

Sighing, Sweets asked, "Why did Max say that you're married? I distinctly heard him say you're married and you didn't correct him."

Smiling, Booth replied, "I didn't have a reason to correct him."

Stepping closer to Booth, Sweets stared at him, "So you two are married?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, cut the crap . . . Are you two married or not?"

Reaching into his jeans pocket, Booth slipped a ring on his left ring finger and called out, "Hey Bones. The kid caught it . . . I told you he did."

Brennan, standing behind Sweets, shook her head, "My father is careless."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, I know . . ." Holding up his left hand, Booth smiled.

Brennan, shrugging her shoulders, removed her ring from her slacks pocket and put it on. "Don't forget to bring Christine a sippy cup of milk when you bring her a piece of cake."

Nodding, Booth pulled out a clean sippy cup from the cabinet, filled it with milk, cut a very small piece of cake, added it to his plate and walked around the counter.

Sweets, stunned at the events unfolding before him, asked, "Wait, you're married . . . . Booth, are you married? . . . . You're married right?"

Booth, walking around Sweets, walked across the living room with Brennan and entered the man cave.

Sighing, Sweets exclaimed, "God, I hate it when they do that."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of eggnog when he heard a knock. Walking over to the front door, Sweets opened it to find a group of young men standing in front of him singing. The squints realizing that they were looking at Sweets slowly stopped singing.

Puzzled, Wendell asked, "What are you doing here?"

Smiling, Sweets replied, "I spent the day with Booth and Brennan. Why'd you stop singing?"

Irritated, Arastoo responded, "We came to sing for Dr. Brennan and her baby, not you."

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "Do you want to come in? They're watching movies."

Nodding his head, Fisher replied, "Of course we want to come in. It's cold out here and it's getting dark and I for one have no intention of leaving here until Christine hears at least one song from me. I'm not making this evening a total waste of my time singing a piece of a song just for you."

Smiling, Sweets stepped aside and let the want-to-be carolers into the house. Pointing across the room, Sweets advised, "They're in that room over there."

Nodding, Finn admired the Christmas tree in front of the window, 'That's a pretty nice tree. My Mom decorates one every year too."

Arriving at the entrance to the man cave, Wendell poked his head into the room and smiled when he saw Booth, Brennan, Christine and Max. "Hey, we came by to sing a couple of Christmas songs for Christine. We wanted to make her first Christmas special."

Grinning, Booth stood up with Christine in his arms, "Did you hear that Christine? We have carolers."

Christine, holding onto her father's shirt, looked with suspicion at the group of young men now standing in the entranceway.

Brennan, curious about her interns, stood next to Booth and asked, "What are you going to sing?"

Arastoo the spokesman for their little group responded, "Oh, we're going to sing, 'Silent Night' and 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'."

Fisher deciding that Brennan should know the whole story remarked, "I wanted to sing 'O The Holly She Bears a Berry'; but, I was out voted. Everyone seems to think that song is too serious and a little graphic for an infant. I on the other hand . . ."

Exasperated, Finn interrupted Fisher, "We agreed Fisher. Live with it."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Of course I will. What choice do I have?"

Max, amused at Fisher's dark side, decided to stir the pot, "Oh . . . I don't think that song's too dark. I like that song."

Ignoring Max, Arastoo smiled, "If it's ok with you we'll sing now."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course. Would you like us to sing with you?'

Most eyes locking on to Booth, the young men responded, "No."

Booth, being a good sport ignored the implied insult. Christine, curious, watched as the young men in the doorway sang. After awhile, Christine leaned against her father and stared at her entertainment, smiling.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After the songs had been sung, Brennan asked, "We were going to have a dinner of leftovers. Would any of you like to stay and eat dinner with us?"

Enthusiastic, Finn replied, "I sure would ma'am. I never turn down a home cooked meal."

Max, irritated that his visions of a family evening were evaporating before his eyes, remarked, "It's just leftovers."

Arastoo, understanding Max's irritation but not caring, smiled, "When you're a bachelor even leftovers sound good. I've been told Dr. Brennan is a fantastic cook and I for one am looking forward to these leftovers."

Booth, amused that his house was being invaded, turned to Brennan, "You were right Bones. It's a good thing you cooked that big turkey."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, it is, although I thought our unexpected company would be Angela and Hodgins."

"Well, Billy is in town so . . . "

Hearing a faint knocking on the front door, Booth smiled at Brennan, "Maybe you talked too soon."

Walking into the living room with a small crowd following him, Booth opened the door to find Hodgins, Angela, Michael and Billy.

"Hey, Merry Christmas, Come in the more the merrier."

Puzzled, Hodgins carrying Michael, Angela carrying a bag and Billy carrying a box, walked into the house to find the living room and kitchen occupied by other guests.

"Wow, we didn't know you were having a party."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Not a party, just family and friends visiting. Come on, we were getting ready to eat dinner. You're invited if you don't mind leftovers."

Angela, grinning, hurried into the kitchen, "Oh Sweetie, let me help you and Merry Christmas by the way."

Brennan, slicing turkey, smiled at her latest company, "Merry Christmas to you too."

Booth, watching Billy carry his box over to the couch, followed behind him and stopped when he saw Billy start opening the box.

"Whatcha got there Billy?"

Pulling out the contents of the box, Billy pointed to Christine, "I brought baby girl there a Christmas present."

Holding up a Playskool Jump 'N Jam Guitar, Billy continued, "I got one for her and one for my grandson. When they get old enough, I'll get them the real thing. For now, they can be the coolest toddlers in their Day Care."

Placing Christine down on the floor, Booth took the guitar from Billy and placed it in Christine's lap. Christine, bending over started to suck on the neck of the guitar.

Booth, laughing, remarked, "Yep, the coolest teething aide in Day Care."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hope this was what you wanted. Eventually this story is really going to be complete.

Just so you know, ClaireBear32796 was the only to mention that Max mentioned that Booth and Brennan were married in chapter 3. I thought for sure that everyone would mention it. I'm more subtle than I thought I was. Ha Ha.


	5. Chapter 5

Bookwormlady: Will we ever find out the details of the secret wedding or are you going to leave us hanging?

I would never do that . . . .

By the way, thank you for all of the very nice reivews. Merry Christmas.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hearing a knock on the front door, Sweets walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Opening the door, Sweets found Cam, Michelle and Caroline standing on the doorstep.

Caroline, seeing Sweets in front of her, barged forward, sweeping Sweets out of the way. "Move it. It's cold out here."

Looking around Caroline found several squints sitting on the couches with plates in their hands, eating. Leaving the living room, Caroline walked over to the dining area and saw the crowded table. Placing her hands on her hips, Caroline remarked, "And why wasn't I invited to this little party, Cher'?"

Booth, looking up, smiled, "Caroline, hey I'm glad you came. This isn't a party. Everyone just dropped in. Want to eat dinner? Brennan makes a mean turkey."

Walking over to the table, Caroline sat down at the only vacant chair and moved the dirty plate resting on the table in front of her aside, "I could eat."

Smiling, Brennan stood and walked into the kitchen to make a plate for her newest guest.

Booth, glancing around, saw Cam standing in the doorway with Michelle, talking to Sweets.

Oooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Caroline walked away, Sweets touched Cam on the arm and asked, "Did you know that Booth and Brennan are married?"

Curious, Cam asked, "What makes you think they're married?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Sweets leaned towards Cam, "Max mentioned that they were married and when I asked Booth if he was married he didn't answer me; but, he pulled a wedding ring out of his pocket and put it on his ring finger . . . So are they married?"

Smiling, Cam replied, "Maybe it would be better if they told you if they were married or not."

Frustrated, Sweets placed his hands on Cam's shoulders, "Please, just tell me. You know those two won't tell me. One of their goals in life is to drive me insane."

Laughing, Cam glanced at Booth across the room. Booth smiling held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers. Turning back to Sweets, Cam cocked her head to the side, "Yes, they're married."

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "When did they get married?"

"They got married the day after Thanksgiving."

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "It was kind of sudden wasn't it?"

Glancing at Michelle, Cam pointed to Finn, "If you want to visit your boyfriend I'll be fine."

Watching Michelle walk over to where Finn was sitting and seeing her sit down next to him, stealing a piece of turkey from his plate, Cam returned her gaze back to Sweets, "Apparently Brennan took the case about the homeless veteran very hard. The day after the funeral she asked Booth to marry her and he accepted. They got married by Judge Ford in a civil ceremony. Me, Angela, Hodgins and Caroline were witnesses. Michael, Christine and Hank attended too. They don't plan to have a church wedding; but, I suppose they could always change their mind."

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?"

Smiling, Cam replied, "Booth thought since you'd recently broke up with Daisy that you might not be in the proper frame of mind for a wedding and he wanted his wedding to be memorable. He said it's probably the only one he's going to get and he didn't want any mopey faces."

"I'm pretty sure no one else knows about the wedding, why the secret? Why not tell everyone that they're married?"

Laughing, Cam patted Sweets' arm, "Because they're Booth and Brennan."

Walking away, Cam smiled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finally everyone had left. Booth had started to hint at around 8:30 p.m. that everyone needed to go home; but, everyone had ignored him. Finally giving up he took Christine upstairs to give her a bath and afterward put her in her crib. Exhausted from the long day, he walked into his bedroom and laid down to rest and promptly fell asleep. Brennan remained downstairs and saw the final guest leave at 9:47 p.m.

Making sure that the doors were locked, Brennan turned off the lights downstairs and walked upstairs to look for Booth. Finding him sprawled on the bed asleep in his clothes Brennan decided to take a quick shower. After her shower was complete, Brennan walked back into their bedroom and sat down on the bed. Leaning over Booth, Brennan shook Booth to wake him up.

Jerking awake, Booth grabbed Brennan and held her tightly against him. Trying to pull away, Brennan exclaimed, "Booth, wake up. You're smothering me."

Laughing, Booth released Brennan and watched her pull away. "Did that crowd go home?"

Smiling, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, finally. I was wondering where you'd gone."

Reaching up and placing his hand along the side of her face, Booth smiled, "Christine needed to go to bed and so did I. We were tired."

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan placed her hand on his chest, "You need to get up and change your clothes. You shouldn't sleep in your clothes."

Rubbing his hands across his eyes, "I can take care of that. No problem. Hey Mrs. Booth Merry Christmas."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "And Merry Christmas to you to Agent Brennan."

Laughing, Booth sat up, "Ok, I get it, Dr. Brennan."

"I love you Booth."

Smiling, Booth pulled Brennan down next to him and replied, "And I am in love with you Bones, madly, deeply and totally lost in love with you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, Finally I think this is the end. . . .


End file.
